rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-58.7.165.71-20140531173114/@comment-4010415-20140601204915
"I'm pretty sure that if you were to get on its back and lodge something into its head, you'd spare a pointless fight scene." Except Blake was on its head and its back and slashed the everloving hell out of it with Gambol Shroud, with absolutely no effect. She then returned to Yang and told her that it's tougher than it looks because she couldn't injure it. Ruby had to drag it all the way up a cliff, speeding herself up with bullets, and get it snagged on the edge of the cliff just to force Crescent Rose's blade through its neck. This bird flew through giant stone structures like it was nothing. Blake was right, it was tougher than it looked. As for Ruby's skill, I agree with the others. I don't think her skill level has gone down any. In the Red Trailer, she really was haphazardly slashing and shooting. She was the only person there, so she was able to do that without having to worry about accidentally shooting or slashing someone else. Any being who would accidentally get hit was a beowolf, therefore she didn't have to care. She was able to just fight on reflexes, that's all. In Episode 1, she had to be a little more careful, but she knew just how to nonlethally beat up those mooks with ease without breaking down their aura. And Darkcloud explained the rest of the Episode 1 action, as well as the Episode 8 fight. When she and Weiss were up against beowolves, this is when what I said about the Red Trailer comes into play. FIrst of all, Weiss acted like she had no real field experience. If the stuff in the White Trailer actually happened and wasn't just some metaphor or something, it was probably training, and even then, it wasn't against grimm. Anyone with field experience against the grimm wouldn't just stand there and rehearse the steps for proper fencing stance in their head. They would just do it. But Weiss had to remind herself of her training, and she even made a mistake (hence "Not that far forward!"). She even yelled at Ruby for "attacking out of turn." Sorry, Weiss, but the real world isn't turnbased. Plus, there's episode 2, where she told Ruby "It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters." This means the training that students usually go through before they enter a Beacon-level academy is mainly just sparring and practice. Now, onto Ruby. She ignored Weiss and went for the biggest beowolf in the group, possibly the pack leader. She knew which one to target, but she acted alone, neglecting to think about Weiss' position and actions. Despite being partners with Weiss, she didn't seem to think about having any sort of teamwork with her. After they ran away, Ruby claimed that fight should've been easy and said she's just fine on her own. That's the problem: She's fine on her own, but she doesn't have experience in working with others. This may be why she was so distraught about the rumors of teams at the beginning of the initiation. She prefers to work alone and doesn't know how to work with others on the field. Teammates can easily get in the way and get hurt when she's flailing Crescent Rose around and shooting off random bullets. Sure, she had friends at Signal, but for all we know, all they really did was hang out in class and after class, but never had to form any sort of team.